Birth of a New Heritage
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: On the planet Pandora, a child is born. But this child is a half-blood; both Na'vi and human. Named Toruk by his human mother, the young half-breed must learn to fit into the slot of being neither one nor the other.
1. Chapter 1

The primal fire in his large yellow eyes caused me to step away from him. The soft pink glow of the Sacred Tree accentuated that fiery gold stare giving me goose bumps. Sensing my timidity, he reached out for me; two extensive limbs of muscle and flesh, hardened by life in this alien jungle world. Many times have I studied the intricate patterns adorning the flawless cyan skin. Stripes, like those of a zebra or tiger wrapped around his arms, back, and neck. They trailed along his slender hips and defined thighs and legs. How mystical and exotic they were, lightly dotted with luminescent speckles. He was beautiful, this cobalt creature. I remembered how gentile and careful his large hands could be, encircling my waist or combing through my hair. He never pulled it, not even once. Every now and then I would feel the faintest touch behind my ear. I loved how his fingertips grazed my neck, his nails lightly scratching me.

Now his hands were tight around my arms, his fingers pressing harshly into my skin. "Why!? Do you go back to him out of love or fear? He is nothing but a feckless Dreamwalker!" My captor's deep voice hissed at me. I fought against wincing but his strength was too much, even when he had no intention of harming me. He roughly had about three to four times the strength of a human male. Not to mention that he stood four feet taller. The grip on my arms was beginning to bruise, I could tell from the growing sensitivity under his firm digits.

"Tsu'tey you have to let me go. I have to get back to the Base, my reasoning is hard to explain and you wouldn't understand anyway!" before he realizes I've been gone for hours, I said grabbing his forearms. His blue skin was so soft almost like a woman's. It reminded me of the first time we became more than just acquaintances.

~~When the months got colder here on Pandora and when my petulant fiancé was fretting over Unobtainium, Tsu'tey would sit across from me and laugh whenever I sloshed on moisturizer by the handful. He didn't understand a woman's jealousy of perfectly smooth skin.

"Why cover your legs with scented paste?" He would tease. I usually would give him a small glare and chuck the lotion bottle in his direction…which he caught with ease.

"Because I want skin like yours! Is that so bad?"

The look Tsu'tey gave me made me burst into hysterics. His wide golden eyes stared incredulously at me, his swishing tail went rigid. "Why do you desire my skin?"

Still giggling like a child, I extended my arm to cup his cheek, "Because it is unlike anything I have ever beheld," I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, much to my own surprise, "now give me back my body lotion."

I paused when I felt his hands slid down my thighs and calves, "Your skin is like any Na'vi woman's. Soft and supple." The blue skinned Na'vi stared into my eyes and I blushed. Lightly smacking his broad shoulder I chuckled at his words, "Yeah right. The day my skin is like a Na'vi woman's is the day when I enter the Avatar program and become one." But Tsu'tey would not take my skepticism and wrapped his long arms around my thin waist, pulling me close to his lean chest. Sitting, his torso was several inches taller than me, another thing I envied. I stood 5'5" and felt like a child near Tsu'tey despite the fact that I was twenty years old.

The powerful Na'vi held me secure, "you do not put on a false shell, Eywa made you just the way you are so you should be content," he nuzzled the underside of my chin. His feline snout tickled. I giggled and touched the shaven sides of his head, the sign of a warrior. Tsu'tey was the Omaticaya clan's best warrior and he was currently encompassing me, a human, within the privacy of my bunker. Originally, Tsu'tey was promised to Neytiri, the princess of the clan. But when Jake Sully an Avatar driver and good friend of mine was admitted into the clan the attraction between them was undeniable. So Jake took Neytiri as his mate. I'm not saying that I was Tsu'tey's rebound choice; just that with Neytiri gone he was able to see me. Many times Tsu'tey had sunk into the Base to see me and it never seized to amaze me that this nine foot tall male came and went without being noticed by the other scientists. Or they were too afraid to question it. The first time someone saw him lounging on my bed, Max I believe, Tsu'tey crouched defensively and hissed at the frightened scientist. Needless to say no one came near my room.

I felt the devilish Na'vi move to my neck, petal soft lips brushing my throat. I moaned and lolled my head back giving him better access. The blue panther discovered that my neck was my weakness and he adored to exploit it. My knees buckled as I was assaulted by incalculable kisses along my throat. His soft mouth easily engulfed almost half of my neck, creating a delicious suction whenever he pulled away. Tsu'tey then bestowed little timid kisses to my jaw line, licking and sucking. I buried my hands into ebony black locks tugging in accordance with each suck. I twitched from the distinct point of fangs hidden behind the plump folds of flesh. Ever so carefully Tsu'tey nibbled the side of my neck- scraping his incisors beside my jugular. I wanted him to bite me! I wanted to become his.

"Ah! Tsu'tey!" I gasped up towards the metal ceiling pressing my neck harder into his mouth. I felt him smirk in triumph and drag his hot tongue down to my collar bones.

I hissed in ecstasy. The Na'vi kneaded my thighs and rear, consequently pushing my hips into his firm belly. I gasped loudly at his large hand coming up from my thighs to gingerly cup my breast; his thumb traced my nipple, pressing down and circling it. My mind was clouded with lust for this foreign male. My womanhood burned and ached for him and in the furthest reaches of my conscious I wondered just how big Tsu'tey was. Doing some anatomical science, I quickly deduced that the average human man reached 6 feet in height and his length around 6 inches long. Tsu'tey stood nine feet, so his would end up being a respective nine inches. My eyes widened at the thought. Raunchy images filtered into my brain making me grow even more heated. The cobalt male halted his ministrations and sniffed the air. Instantly I knew the scent he discovered…

"You desire me. I can smell it from between your legs," his silky voice whispered. Blushing furiously I bowed my head and realized that I was after all engaged, "I … I should go," I attempted to push away but he held fast.

"Do not be ashamed, mating is natural and sacred." He stared at me with such intensity that my heart pounded against my chest, "I want you to be mine." Sensing my discomfort, Tsu'tey brought his hand up to my neck and tilted his head. I leaned in and returned his kiss. Our lips melded together perfectly; his pink tongue lapped at mine, dancing within my mouth; I sighed as the appendage glided seductively within my mouth. I wrapped my arms about his strong neck, brushing his red beaded necklaces. "Then make me yours, Tsu'tey."

Tsu'tey was so careful with me, so tender. I felt my heart swell with affection for him. We made love that day, what now seems like an eternity ago. Our bodies, despite the differences in size and height, fit well with each other.

Tsu'tey tried his best not to hurt me when I could plainly see his carnal ferocity fighting to take over. My fingers ran through his black hair and down his broad back. His lovely cyan skin glistened with perspiration, accentuating his dark stripes. His tail glided over my belly and hips, pushing my legs up higher onto his back. I writhed shamelessly underneath him, feeling my womanhood stretch to accommodate his monolithic size. Just the sheer size of his tip was painful. Tears ran down my cheeks which he gently kissed and licked away. After several seconds he was able to bury himself completely within me, all nine inches. I arched up into his chest and felt his great member bend with my spine. I was stark raving mad with unbridled pleasure and pain. Once he began to move every thrust hit all of my sweet spots. I trembled and panted, holding onto him tightly.

Tsu'tey growled and purred into my shoulder as he slowly and agonizingly thrusted his hips- his knuckles white gripping the bed sheet. I was so tight around his girth that I was able to feel his racing pulse pounding adjacent to my inner walls. Tsu'tey growled and grunted above me while he maintained a steady pace. His thrusts were deep and slow, careful not to bruise me. I felt the sharp sting of fangs biting into my shoulder and I moaned loudly. This stalwart Na'vi had successfully made me into a suppliant as our mating lasted long into the afternoon and evening. Endless trials of me mounting him, him mounting me, I found myself on all fours at one point. With each round, his thrusting became more brazen and hard. Until it seemed as though he was pistoning his hips into mine, the sounds of our rough mating echoed throughout my bunk. Skin against skin, moans and panting, cries of ecstasy, they all resonated from my bed. My womanhood stung wonderfully as he filled me, his power coursed through my veins. He sped up his pace as his climax drew near; with an inhuman growl Tsu'tey released his essence.

I too, arched up from the hot assault and I felt it coat my inner walls. There was so much of it that it dripped out from me and onto the bed. I have never been claimed like that. As he thrusted mercilessly within me to empty himself, I was in sexual heaven and my bunk smelled of heat and sex for days. I was nearly caught by my money grubbing fiancé who occasionally strolled into my room looking for company. I slept with him but was more like a dead fish than a viral lover. After the horrid incident with the destruction of the Na'vi's Hometree, my outlook of him vanished. My fiancé's scent was repugnant compared to the aroma of exotic sapphire flesh. My whole being shattered whenever he touched me, his pale hand reaching out for me to mount him. I could not tell him yet about Tsu'tey and of our trysts, let along the fact that I had missed my period that week.

I had checked the calendar hanging up in my bathroom when it never came and counted two weeks since Tsu'tey and I first slept together. My mind raced wildly at the repercussions if my fiancé found out. He would know right away the child was not his, for he knew that I did not want children with him at least. Later that night after the horrid destruction of Hometree, Tsu'tey snuck into my bunk where we passionately and aggressively made love all night. As we lay there I cried into his shoulder, I told him I was sorry for Hometree and for all that the humans had done to Pandora.

"What is troubling you tonight my love?" he asked caressing my face. I rolled onto my back and placed my arms above my head, "I feel trapped."

Tsu'tey's large golden eyes furrowed in worry, "what has happened? What has that filthy human done?" He snarled baring his fangs. I let out a tiny chuckle and turned to kiss him, "It's more like 'what have I done?'" Tsu'tey raised an eyebrow and flicked his pointed ears in confusion. I giggled at the adorable gesture and tackled him back onto the bed.~~

Now I faced him, bruising on my arms and angry eyes boring into mine. I had not told either one, Tsu'tey nor my fiancé about the subtle swelling of my stomach. It had only been three weeks and already I was showing. The child was clearly not human. Tsu'tey and I stood before the Tree of Souls, before Eywa.

"Tomorrow Jakesully and the Na'vi fight the Sky People, I will go as well," Tsu'tey began releasing my arms from his iron grip, "I want you to remain where it is safe." I stood stock still.

"What!? Why? I want to help the Na'vi fight!" I retorted. Tsu'tey's tail flickered in irritation and his pupils grew wide, "You will remain here! As my mate you will listen to what I instruct." I glared heatedly at him. Part of me wanted to fight the humans with Jake, but the other part knew that I was unable to. I looked away from the determined being in front of me and focused on the glowing tendrils of the Sacred Tree. Tsu'tey sighed and came closer to my side and took my face into his hands, "Forgive me I did not mean to hurt you or say such things," he smiled kindly and bent down to kiss me. At once I forgot everything; the war, my selfish fiancé, Pandora, the child growing within me. This feeling of freedom had to be Eywa, she was watching over us. Before her we were mated, Tsu'tey and I became one. The tall warrior kissed down my neck, shoulders and chest. Crouching down, he kissed my belly; blue lips caressing the swollen bump. Then as if I had slapped him, Tsu'tey snapped back staring at my stomach.

"I feel energy here," he touched my belly, "a very pure energy…"

I smiled widely and held his hand there with mine. "Yes, I have not told anyone yet" I said. His golden eyes never wavered, his feline ears were straight. Bringing his flat feline nose close to my skin, he sniffed at me. "You are with child?" He sharply asked. Not expecting the crass tone, I tensed, "Three weeks to be exact." Then causing me to jump back, Tsu'tey stood tall and regal. I stared up at him in utter confusion, "What's wrong?" I reached for his arm only to be shrugged away!

"You mate with me yet you carry his child!?" He hissed through clenched teeth. A cold shock gripped my throat, "What? Tsu'tey what is with you?" I stepped forward. The tall Na'vi recoiled back, "How dare you! First Neytiri now you?" I felt my heart crumble. "Am I truly that despicable?" Without knowing why, I reached up and slapped him, "What the fuck are you talking about!? This child is not Parkers!" Tears brimmed my eyes as I turned to leave, "In three weeks a human child does not show."

There was a silence between us that was deafening. Tsu'tey understood what I meant and opened his mouth to speak. "No. Don't say anything. I came here to wish you and Jake a successful battle tomorrow, nothing more." My heart was shattered and lay lifeless within my chest. I needed time to wrap my head around how quickly Tsu'tey accused me of disloyalty. I left him standing alone beneath the Sacred Tree, never looking back at him. It took hours but I reached the Base and quietly entered my bunk. No one was awake at that ungodly hour so I was safe from interrogating solders, scientists and my fiancé Parker. Once inside my bunk, I let the tears fall only when I felt a tiny kick in my belly did I sob.

~~The battle had been a victory for Jake and the Na'vi. I cheered with them and helped to arrest the many humans out for death and money. Nothing pleased me more than securing the handcuffs around Parker. I looked directly into his brown eyes as I took off the engagement ring and threw it as far as I could. "I hope you go to hell."

But for me, the happiness was short lived. Tsu'tey had fallen to his death after being shot. It's hard to talk about. By then the child was rolling around and kicking at me. I told Jake and Neytiri after the victory celebration. They both were very happy and excited for me. Jake, being Jake, hugged me tightly. Neytiri told me she would help in my birth. I thanked them both and awaited the day.~~

~~"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in the infirmary. Bracing myself against the contractions, I pushed. The nurse with me coaxed me on, urging me to push harder. I was drenched in sweat as I continued to push the child out. My legs ached and my back was killing me. Outside of the infirmary Jake and Neytiri were waiting patiently.

"Keep pushing! One more time!" The nurse exclaimed from between my open legs. I growled and clenched my whole body, "Ahhrggggggggg!" I felt a pop and I sighed deeply. "The head is out! Just keep pushing," The nurse said while working the babe from me. My legs spased from the strain and my lips felt dry and cracked. I took several deep breaths and then gave one final push. In a rush of blood, the baby landed in the nurses waiting arms. I flopped back onto my birthing bed, completely spent of energy. "J…Jake…Neytiri," I weakly said looking at the door. The nurse walked up to me with a rather large bundle swathed in blue, "In a moment honey, we need to get this little man suckling first." She lowered the bundle and I saw the black crown of hair atop my son's head. I took my child from the nurse and marveled at him. His tiny braid lay wet against his stout neck. I ran my fingers delicately across his dark blue strips, which beautifully accented his caramel skin. I chuckled weakly as his little pointed ears swiveled, his tail wriggling under the swaddling blanket. My son had Tsu'tey's feline nose and angular bone structure. From beyond my bed, I heard the excited voices of Jake and Neytiri. They came over to me and cooed to my son. Jake smiled brightly and touched the baby's smooth forehead, "he has his father's skin, the lucky bastard," I joked. Neytiri stared at his skin, "He is amazing truly a gift from Eywa, and his stripes are lovely." I laughed and nuzzled his little face. "Wait, you two are not allowed in here yet," I said. Jake smirked, "Yeah well rules were meant to be broken. You think I would wait to see my handsome nephew." Before my son's birth, Jake opted for the title of uncle, which I granted.

"What will you name him? The son of Tsu'tey deserves a great name," Neytiri said. I gazed down at my son's closed eyes and smiled, "I think I'll name him Toruk. Nothing is of greater stature than Last Shadow." I looked up at Jake and Neytiri. Jake nodded his head approvingly, as did Neytiri. "A fine name. No one will mess with him," Jake joked caressing Toruk's nose. "Tsu'tey would be proud to have a son with the name," Neytiri whispered. I I smiled down at Toruk, my little son. The son of Tsu'tey, and a child born of a human and Na'vi.


	2. Chapter 2: Heritage

*Ok so here's the deal with this. I had this story on . But, because they changed the website I cannot re-log in to add more chapters. As such, because someone sent me a review I was able to get on my account that way. I copied this story from my account and re-posted it here. If you want to see it on there ( ), just look up my name White Macabre. This is a several chapter story that I started years ago when this movie first came out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.*

Darkness crept closer as I felt my life drift away. My body, which was once so cold, now felt like nothing; a sack of flesh, muscle, and bone. The wound in my chest had indeed been too great and there was nothing Mo'at could do to heal me. I weakly looked up at the glowing tendrils of the Sacred Tree, and I heard his voice. I heard him calling me, calling me to be with him. I knew that only a few inches away lay my prone Avatar, netted in luminescent roots. Eywa tried to make the transfer a success, tried to save me in the body of a doll. My breaths came slower now, relaxing under the blanket of the native chanting. To my side, I felt someone grasp my limp hand and hold it to a warm cheek. I smiled as my beloved son's face leaned over me. The night sky was bright above him, splattered with glittering stars and moonlight.

His gentile hazel eyes welled with tears and he tried his hardest to keep from crying. I cupped his stripped cheek and caressed my thumb across a deep cyan stripe. My son's pointed ears flattened sadly and I felt a sting in my heart. I would never see him again. Not in the flesh. I had brought him up to be as great of a Na'vi warrior as his father, Tsu'tey. I saw the caramel hue of his skin fade into red as tears began to fall.

"Mother, please! Stay with me! Eywa can heal you," He whispered fervently, his bottom lip quivering.

The nostrils of his feline nose flared and his brows furrowed. I smiled as his large hand grazed my cool forehead, only to become numb. My eyes saw blackness. My breathing halted and my arm fell from my son's lively face, his heart wrenching sobs faded away. Then, suddenly, I was overcome by a rush of blinding white light; pinks and yellows swirled around me. I heard, felt nothing but euphoric lightness and freedom. My long hair wisped about my face as if I was underwater. I noticed that my skin had taken on a healthy glow, and my wound on my chest was gone. A light tickling wrapped around my ankles as my celestial robes encircled me. Pure white they were, wrapping around my hips and breasts. Long cloth flowed behind me in slow hypnotic waves. My nose inhaled the scent of purity and freshness and I flew higher and higher. Then I heard my name. As quite as a wind, the voice came again. I knew that voice and I soared upwards towards a dark figure in the distance. His long arms were outstretched, beckoning me into his embrace. Smiling once I saw who it was, I flew right into his blue skinned hold.

~ Two Years Later~

I swung my arms harder to catch up to the group. My heart pounded within my chest as I inhaled and exhaled rhythmically, pushing me forward-urging me to my limit. I had fallen behind in my day-dreaming and I was paying the price by over exerting myself. I did not mind it though; in fact I enjoy a good run now and again. Picking my knees up close to my chest I propelled my lithe body swiftly until I passed my youth group. Dirt and dust flew up behind my heels when I gave full chase to the clearing. I was the fastest in the whole Omaticaya clan, and I won against other clan leaders effortlessly. Despite my half-blood, they treated me as an equal and a part of the tribe. At first, many of the other children mocked me because of my skin. It shone under a sheet of sweat like hot caramel, a candy my mother often gave me. My native's blue stripes covered my body and I inherited my father's height- so said my mother and Uncle Jake. Once I reached the clearing, I jumped to a stop and let the fast gusts of wind cooled me off. Today was the day I was to become a member of the tribe, I was to go from boy to man. I twitched my tail in excitement.

"Toruk! Toruk, since you are so eager to claim an Ikran, you may go first. Climb up to the mountain above us and wait there. I said WAIT!"

I didn't wait and I climbed the vines up to the flying mountain. I was too determined to wait for my group. My muscles flexed and bulged as I hoisted myself up. My tail curled around the vine below me and helped to push me up. The wind blew through my long black hair, making it stick to my damp face. Licking my lips I carefully watched where I placed my hands on the tick vine. I smirked and laughed in triumph when I looked down at Grace. She was Uncle Jake's and Aunt Neytiri's daughter, and princess of the Omaticaya. Apparently she was named after an old friend of Uncle Jake's. Being a year older, I got special rights to pester her and tease her. She would try to use the fact that she was princess, but I paid no heed and tortured her anyway. Sometimes she was so annoying, whining at everything from playing music to climbing these vines. I think it's from the pseudo-human in her. Grace would have been half-human too…like me. But unlike me, her father was transferred into an Avatar. I suddenly felt myself become angered, and I resented Eywa for letting my mother die. I shook my head and continued my ascent. That was two years ago. I reached the top first and did end up waiting…but a few paces away.

"Very good Toruk, now follow me and stay away from the edge. If something happened to you, your uncle would have my head." I rolled my hazel eyes at my superior. This Na'vi was sent to watch over me and Grace. He tried to give us preferential treatment, which I refused. I wanted to be seen as a Na'vi, not half-human. And the thought that I was the only true half-blood on Pandora put a lot of pressure on my shoulders. Grace fixed her black braids and brushed dirt from her hands. I looked at her four fingers and unknowingly clenched my five. My hands were my mothers, five fingered and slender. Yet they were large and strong like my father's. I spread them out and looked up. Grace was staring at me. Meeting my gaze, I saw a slight pinkish glow darken her cheeks and she bowed her head.

"What?" I asked her. She mumbled something but I couldn't make it out. I raised my eyebrow at her and sighed frustrated. She was so weird!

"Toruk! Leave Grace alone and hurry. But don't run!"

I gave another look to Grace and walked past her. I couldn't think about her strange expressions, my fame lay ahead and waiting.

"Now make the bond Toruk!" I heard beyond my struggling. The red Ikran had bucked me off twice but I got back on. Reaching for my long braid I grabbed the dragon's extension and claimed it.

~ The celebration to becoming a man was better than I thought. All night, I was surrounded by swooning girls and strong warriors.

"Soon Toruk will conquer his own Toruk!"

I laughed at the warriors remarks and agreed, flexing my arms and smirking. I puffed out my chest as girls giggled and winked at me. Now they saw me as a Na'vi, not a half-blood. Grace as usual was circled by men asking to be her mate. She coquettishly turned them down and kept staring at me! I smiled at her and noticed that she blushed again. Quickly she exited her hoard of admirers and went in the opposite direction. Tilting my head, I was struck with a rare thought. 'I never knew how cute her tail was.'

I blinked rapidly and shuddered at the intrusion. No she was Grace! Grace, the whiner and my nemeses in the clan. Uncle Jake and Aunt Neytiri congratulated their daughter by the roaring bone fire. I saw their happy faces and warm hugs and kisses. For the first time all night my heart sank. I did not have that. My father was not here to clap me on the back and say how proud he was. My mother could not give me a kiss on the cheek and embrace me. I saw my groups' families and frowned at my singularity. My throat tightened and my nose stung. I had to get away from the camp, to be alone. Quietly, so I was not noticed, I slipped away into the darkness. The moon lit my way in the forest, the bio-luminescent flora high-lighting my stripes. The white paint that decorated my skin had no meaning at that moment. Deep inside, I did not feel like a man. I still was a child, lonely and sad. I jumped over twigs and roots, slapped glowing petals and leaves as I went by.

My legs dangled as I sat on the monstrous root that acted as a moss covered bridge. I had a wonderful view of Pandora and the moon to keep me company. My tail moved slowly, contemplatively beside my right thigh. Resting my chin on my left knee I sighed deeply. I studied my caramel and blue skin, my hands and arms. I followed the white lines of dried paint and blinked back hot tears. Burying my head into the crook of my arm, I finally let myself cry.

~Original POV~

Pushing the huge ferns away, she carefully emerged from the forest to see him sitting there alone. Her heart sank for him. She had known that he left the ceremony earlier and had decided to follow him. At first she was about to turn to go back but the sounds of his tears caused her to jump down from the nearby tree and go over to him. The sight of his broad back caused her to blush again. Recently, she was blushing around him like a naive little girl! He teased her and left her behind numerous times in the past. They had grown up together, like siblings. Only now, he was different. He was no longer the bothersome boy with foreign skin and unusual hands and feet. He was a Na'vi warrior now- a man. And he had no one to congratulate him this night. Sure her father and mother gave him praise and regards but it was not the same. Slowly and deftly, she tip-toed out of the bushes and over to his slouched form. But as always, he knew she was there.

"You walk like a elephant," came a raspy voice, muffled by flesh.

"I do not know of these Earthen creatures you speak of Toruk but I don't walk like one."

"Yes you do," he chuckled. She sighed and lightly smacked his back. Sitting down next to him.

Grace kicked her long legs back and forth, trying to not look at him. "They are looking for you back at camp," she said.

"I wouldn't deny it," he replied. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you coming back?" Grace asked quietly. Toruk shrugged his shoulders and Grace felt the heat on her face at the simple gesture.

"Toruk, you know that now you are a man- you may choose a woman," Grace began, staring down at her lap, "I'm sure you have many women wanting to be your mate."

Toruk clicked his tongue and shot her an incredulous look. "Yes I know that. What are you getting at?" he eyed her profile. The moons light lit up her soft features, her smooth feline nose and lips. She resembled his Aunt Neytiri very much. She had her big bright eyes and fiery attitude when pushed. Over the years he had observed her body grow from a stick to that of a woman. Her breasts were a little on the small side, but her legs were shapely and long. The tiny luminescent dots adorning her face only enhanced her youthful beauty. Toruk swallowed and really saw her that night.

"Well, what about you? I see your admirers asking for your hand all of the time," he said putting his leg down.

"Yes but- I don't want any of them. They are childish and ignorant," she said flipping her hair back over her shoulder. Toruk chuckled.

"You think I'm childish!" He laughed. She flushed brighter and snapped her head nimbly towards him.

"I do think that you are, and stupid too! As my mother says to my father 'you're stupid and ignorant like a child!'" She retorted puffing out her cheeks a bit.

Toruk looked aghast at her. Bring a hand up to his chest, he grabbed his heart and bent over, "Ow! Such a nasty insult coming from a princess."

Grace smacked his arms, "I'm not nasty! How dare you!"

Toruk playfully fought off her assaults and laughed as her face became redder and redder. His laugh made her heart soar, and his scent of the earth and air filled her nostrils. She noticed all too well how close the two of them were.

"Let's go back before my father sends out the search party," she said breathing a bit labored. She rose gracefully from the root and went to walk away. Toruk watched her go to leave and snapped out to grab her hand. Grace immediately stopped and bit her lip, "What?" She asked shortly.

The half-blood rose next to her and gently turned her to face him. Her throat clenched as she met the piercing gaze of the half-blood. His eyes often did that to her, they immobilized her. His sharp jaw and high cheek bones accentuated those eyes.

"W…What is it Toruk?" Grace meekly asked, trying to keep a certain iota of dignity.

Toruk stared into her golden eyes and brought a hand to her face. She marvels at the contrast between their skin colors. His slight bronze, hers was a lovely cobalt. Grace saw the human in him beyond his flesh and eyes, and wondered what his mother had been like. She must have been beautiful and wise. Enough to have captured the heart of the famed Tsu'tey. And while Toruk was a moron at some things, like gathering food and learning to wield a knife he was adept at the bow and at riding. He was a sound leader and negotiator.

"I have chosen a woman, but I cannot ask her." He whispered close to Grace.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his forehead, "I understand. This woman's father must be notified first," she said nuzzling him.

Toruk nodded and whispered into a pointed ear, Now, I'm no longer alone."

Part 2:

Slowly, silently creeping amongst the dense foliage slithered three familiar metalloid figures. Their normally heavy and lumbering steps created so sound on the leaf ridden jungle floor, attracting no attention to their glinting yet dirty gears and pistons. Each one held tightly in it's grasp, a large automatic weapon. Black and sleek they were, their rounds slung over the barrels sides. The sharp incisor like bullets waiting patiently until the chance to kill arose. A crackling, radio-like voice barked out of the first machine ordering the following two to quicken their paces. The three machines had been sent to Pandora in the hopes of securing what was once lost seventeen years prior, the vast mines of Unobtianium. Their boss, the self-indulging Parker Selfridge seemingly had an unresolved vendetta with the green planet and plotted for all of these long years to return. No one knew exactly what fueled his intentions, hate? Anger with the Na'vi people? But since his exile, Parker told not a soul as to why he desired to return.

Waving the signal to move ahead, the leading machine ushered the others further into the alien jungle, with the moon's light as their guide.

~ Grace rested her head comfortably upon Toruk's broad shoulder and smiled contently to herself. The half-blood's scent wafted into her, filling her with such serenity and happiness all she could do was smile. Again, she thought about Toruk's mother. While she and he had grown up together, Grace had never actually met the human woman. She knew that sometimes, his mother taught the Na'vi children about the arts and medicine and history. The children especially enjoyed it when Toruk's mother taught them how to dance ballet, how to belly dance, and ballroom. His mother even tutored her mother Neytiri to writhe her hips in the seductive Middle Eastern dance.

"Toruk, tell me about your mother," Grace's gentile voice asked. Her golden eyes never left the sight of Pandora's majestic moon floating in a sea of the darkest indigo.

"She was kind, smart, always made me feel loved," he whispered, "she never once told me that being a half-blood, well the only half-blood, was wrong."

Grace giggled, "You should stop looking at yourself as an oddity and start to see yourself as a fine Omaticaya male and warrior." She nuzzled Toruk's caramel and cobalt skin.

The half-blood shivered and flicked his tail, "that tickles," he said.

A smirk found its way to Grace's lips as her devilish eyes glowed, "ticklish?"

Toruk's hazel pools stared at his soon to be mate, "Me? Nonsense. A Na'vi male is not ticklish. You are so childish Grace," he said puffing out his chest. The Na'vi woman snickered and lightly traced a long slender finger along the length of Toruk's lean fore-arm. The half-blood stifled an outburst of hysterics, not wanting to grant Grace the satisfaction of triumph. Biting his lower lip, fangs digging into the flesh, Toruk shook his head in resistance.

"You will not win Toruk, you might as well give in," Grace purred. Her long tail swiveled around in anticipation.

"That's a battle you'll lose Grace."

~ The three machines swatted ferns and tall grasses away from their wide wind-shields as they approached a clearing in the distance. The overgrown path they had trudged on for countless hours finally opened up to what looked like an enormous suspending root. The thick earthly vein stretched from the clearing's opening to the distant floating mountains of Iknimaya. Raising the large robotic arm, the lead machine halted the other two.

"Hold-well look at that," the arm extended towards the two unsuspecting Na'vi. The arm reflected the moons glow like a hellish arrow at the young Na'vi. Neither one seemed to take notice of the three mechanic forms watching them beyond the way. Turning to it's comrades, the first machine raised its gun and took aim, "Finally some action."

~ Grace stood in unmistakable pride, hands on her slim hips. Toruk, red faced was gradually catching his breath after failing miserably to not laugh. The half-blood belted out fits of laughter, curling his tail and flattening his pointed ears. Grace too had giggled, but tried to maintain a sense of composure.

"Admit defeat!" She commanded. Toruk just looked at her and grunted.

As he too rose to leave and go back to the ceremony, a tiny glint caught his hazel eyes. It came from behind Grace. Raising an eyebrow, another trait of his mother, Toruk stepped forward, gently taking Grace by the shoulders and moving to stand in front. The tall half-blood's tail went ridged, his nostrils flared. This scent was not of Pandora. Pandora smelled of the flowers and plants, of the creatures and sea. This was harsh and crude. Like burning flesh, the odor lingered in the back of Toruk's throat.

"Toruk, what's wrong?" Grace asked tentatively.

"Something is out there…something not alive."

He saw the glint again, this time there were more. Three to be exact. Suddenly overcome with apprehension, Toruk walked backwards, pushing Grace along with him.

"Toruk! What are you doing!?" She hissed.

Toruk's sensitive ears picked up the clicking of a sight. Guns!

"Grace, run!" Toruk turned and shoved the princess. Grace, sensing the fear within her mate, didn't hesitate to dart in the other direction towards Iknimaya.

Toruk spun around, snarling angrily at the unseen danger. He had no weapon, thus making him even more vulnerable. The half-blood braced and crouched low, his feline attributes showing through.

~ "Look at this, this beast thinks he can take us," The lead machine joked to its comrades.

"Let's see if he has the balls-shoot him."

~ What sounded like the clapping of thunder erupted from the black barrel and unleashed a torrent of shining bullets straight for the young Na'vi. Toruk quickly ducked and diverted the onslaught, his speed and agility saving him. With a formidable hiss, Toruk charged. His inner sense screamed, "What are you doing!? You will be killed!" But his inherent responsibility to keep his mate safe overpowered any human emotion. The pounding of his heart rang in his ears as his legs propelled him forward. Toruk pumped his arms back and forth, the firm muscles in his stomach twisting with every stride. The strong muscles of his claves and thighs absorbed the impact of meeting the ground, creating an image of an Olympic runner. Toruk seemed to float on the air itself as he speed towards the assailant. As he drew closer, he saw another glint and prepared to dodge.

"Toruk! Stop!" Grace hollered from the safety of Iknimaya.

The half-blood tore his concentration away from his target to consider Grace's plea. An unwise tactic and a deadly choice. The scorching metal of the golden bullet ejected from the slick barrel, a plume of smoke concealing its dagger-like body. The bullet tore through the air, singing as the wind blew across its smooth shell. Toruk's eyes widened in surprise and dread as his legs faulted under him. Long arms flailed to slow his momentum, but not enough. The bullet connected with its target, ripping a hole within Toruk's side. The force caused the half-blood to concave around the weapon, and then be thrown backwards onto the mossy root. Blood shot out of the wound, coating his hips and chest. Toruk's head struck the ground hard, his pupils dilated. Toruk's hazel gaze saw nothing but blue sky and pale stars. His head throbbed and swam. His hearing became muffled but he thought he caught Grace's voice calling out to him.

~" Yes! Take that bitch! All right boys, grab him and let's haul him back to base."~

Grace hid as her mate was lifelessly dragged away into the darkness of the jungle. Tears spilled from her eyes as she realized there was nothing for her to do. If she tried to help they would kill her, but she could not just do anything. Once they were out of sight, she emerged and ran over to where Toruk's blood still warmed the root.

"T..Toruk," Grace whispered, falling to her knees and placing her hand on the pool of blood. The shocking red clung to her palm like syrup.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Toruk!" Grace threw her head towards the sky and relinquished a heart wrenching scream. "Nooooooo! Toruk!"

~ Toruk fought his eyes open with the rest of his strength, prying them loose of sweat and dried blood. His side seared with pain, yet he was unable to move. The blinding white light overhead burned, as he peeked through tiny slits.

"Well holy shit, I can't believe it," came a nasally masculine voice. Toruk's ears pointed at the sound, "This guy's gotta be the weirdest thing on this planet."

Parker Selfridge leaned over the prone Na'vi tied to a cold medical table, Toruk's nine foot frame open to anything. The human wondered at the strange being, sure he remembered the natives but they were blue-skinned. This one had tanned skin and sapphire blue stripes. Was this a new form of an Avatar? It had five fingers and toes, eyebrows, and a shorter tail. But the color of its skin stood out the most.

"Who are you?" Parker asked, knuckles white on the edge of the table.

Toruk's eyes lolled around in their sockets for a bit, computing the question just asked.

"Who are you?" He asked again a little agitated this time. The curiously skinned Na'vi moved it's lips to answer.

"T…uk" it weakly said. Toruk's mouth felt like sandpaper.

Parker eyed the creature weirdly, "come again?"

"Toruk…my name is Toruk."


End file.
